The present invention relates to a cassette seal having means for improving cooling and lubrication of its sealing lip.
A known cassette seal is disclosed in European Patent Application EP 0 267 353. This type of cassette seal, however, does not exhibit a sufficiently long service life. This is due to the fact that the medium discharged in the radial direction to the outside as a result of centrifugal forces does not satisfactorily contribute to the cooling and lubrication of the sealing lip.
An object of the present invention is to further develop a cassette seal of the type mentioned above in order to obtain considerably improved working properties, particularly at high shaft speeds and accompanying high temperatures. By improving the cooling and lubrication of the sealing lip, the cassette seal demonstrates a clearly improved service life.